Electronic payment methods are gaining popularity as an alternative to cash and credit cards. Mobile devices, such as smartphones, can store and transmit information necessary for electronic payments without the need for physical cards or currency that are easily misplaced or stolen. A mobile device can potentially store information for many payment accounts in a “digital wallet.” Slowly but surely, digital wallets are becoming alternatives to cash and card-filled physical wallets.
Many merchants now accept electronic payments at the point-of-sale. Most point-of-sale electronic payment systems use a near field communication (NFC) chip, which is a short-range communication device that transfers a customer's account information wirelessly from the customer's mobile device digital wallet to a merchant computer. Other point-of-sale systems use a third party intermediary, such as PayPal™, to conduct electronic transactions between a customer and merchant.
Despite their growing popularity, mobile electronic payments raise many new concerns. At the forefront of these concerns is security: customers and their financial institutions need to ensure that electronic payments are authentic and properly authorized. Furthermore, the risk of identity theft increases when account information is transmitted wirelessly and subject to interception. To address these concerns, authentication steps are required at the point-of-sale.
Current authentication systems require the customer to perform many cumbersome steps at the point-of-sale, such as taking pictures of barcodes, and typing usernames, passwords, and PINS. Customers often are forced to complete these tasks while other customers are waiting in line. The complexity and inconvenience of these systems discourage customers from using electronic payments.
In view of these authentication concerns, and the shortcomings of current systems, a convenient and reliable way to authenticate mobile electronic payments is desired.